Pokémon Ranger initiative
by PoisonedWriter
Summary: A story of a young hero that faces the dark side of the pokémon world and going through trials that would break any normal person. Also at the sametime pressing the line that may be taboo in nature.


**Writer Intro**

Hello I am the poisoned writer and I am a starter writer that likes to make stories and I decided to start here. This will be my first time writing a fanfiction book and I decide to start with the Pokémon world. I was a big fan of this show when I was a kid; I even had the playing cards of this show. But when I got older I always had this scratching the back of my head, like what is there's a mature side of this world and we're not seeing. Just like any light side of a story there's a dark side and my story represents that mature world. This story is rated MA on this website because this story will be for adults only. This will include sex, death, violence, romance, and nudity scenes. Now with nothing else for me to say I hope you enjoy this fanfiction novel. Please support and review my work so that I would improve my skills and stories for your entertainment.

Thank you, Elbert

 **Chapter One: A New World**

The world has changed; it's been fifty years since the boy in red and many other legendary pokémon trainers. People started to do more then just battling with pokémon's, We started using pokémon other things like help with building structure, growing food supply, purifying water, and great companion to the point of being family. Most people almost come to a point where we treat pokémon's as people, it feels like I just walked into a golden age of equality, but when there's good, there's also great evil. The things you don't want to see, things you wish never existed. These monsters, these organizations make the ancient Team Rocket and other syndicates look like Play toys. Even some of these pokémon's have no regards of life around them. They are so ruthless that they will literally kill children and adults for the pokémon's or for sport. But the worst are those who do this for power and power is all they care about. That's why we exist; we use our skills to protect the people and pokémon's. We are the sword and shield that fights back against this Darkness. But this is my story, my tribulations, and something that must be told. This is one of those stories that changed my life forever and it all started when I graduated high school.

We finally did it we graduated I can't wait to leave this school said Drakesen. You were never a high school person and I can't even imagine how you even get some of the girls to dating you, let alone go to prom Replied Jack. This is my friend Jack Willis we've been best friends ever since High School in freshman year. He was like the second brother to me, we done everything together, and we even got into a few shenanigans that even got the principal's attention. I didn't go to the prom but we did had our prom if you know what I mean wink, wink. *Jack shook his head* buddy you need help staying loyal with someone jackass. We both laugh and with silent when the graduation ceremony was about to start. Our principal walked up to the podium to give his speech and congratulated the students who made it to graduation. Every parent, friend, and relatives was smiling at us and understand that this was a great day for everybody in celadon city.

When the graduation ceremony was complete, we all celebrated when we went outside the building. There's my young boy made it to graduation come and shake my hand like a man. This is my dad Johnson Furyan he is a pokémon physical trainer and former law Enforcer in celadon city. Thanks to my father's years of dedication in law enforcement he is built like a bodybuilder for someone who is at middle age. once he retired he decided to get another career in pokémon physical training, helping pokémon's restore their strength or even make it Greater. He loves his job and most trainers and pokémon's always look up to him for advice. Oh there's my boy, there's my boy he made it give your mom a hug *kisses on cheek*. This is my mother Jessica Furyan she is a Pokémon analyst professor that studies pokémon's physical and psychological state. To put simply she is basically like a psychologist for Pokémon to unlock their true potential. Her studies went to great success over other top scientist analysts that even great scientists seek her skills. Oh come on Mom this is so embarrassing, my friends are watching.

Well look who we have here, it my little brother and finally got his big boy pants today I see. This is my older brother Marcus Furyan he is a pokémon breeder for Violet City. He helps pokémon become adopted and trainers make a new breed of a pokémon or try. But I always find it kind of odd that he was always smiling ever since he worked at this job. Maybe because he has a pokémon, it's a nine-tales that he raises from an egg to a strong pokémon and her name is saber. I don't know maybe it's a hell of a job to have. Shut up Marcus, you think you badass because you got a pokémon now but I will get one soon said olen. Marcus laughed, I know you will only and when you do I'll be ready for you. Get ready Saber, your Challenger will come and you too bro. Marcus laughed hugging Drakesen, I love you little bro, gross replied drakesen. My friend jack over after my family congratulating me asking me to go to the graduation party. My mother and father encouraged me to go and my brother and saber was winking their right eyes at me, telling me to go get some ladies. I shook my head and went to my friend's car to go to the party.

I had a lot of fun and my friend's house party with food and drinks everywhere, even a few pokémon's that was there were having fun. Is my eye playing tricks on me or do I see a ladies man there said Viki. Viki! Replied Drakesen with excitement, I stood up and giving her a big hug then we when outside in the backyard to get little away from the noise at the party. This was my other close friends Viki White. We used to date but we slowly separated and just stay close friends. But ever since then we had a blast definitely when we challenge each other with logic and debate. If I ever had a little sister she would be perfect. Viki I missed you at the graduation where did you go. I was there but I didn't stay long my pokémon's needed training and we have a big day tomorrow. Oh really what is about is it truly that important. She looked at me with her blue eyes then looked at the sky and yelled "I'm going to be a pokémon Master". Oh I forgot to mention this she is a pokémon trainer and started her Adventure at 13 years old. She was home-schooled by her parents and after that she went to a Professor to get her first pokémon. She already required two gym badges and on her way to a third. If I ever wanted to start adventuring I can learn a few tips from her. Wow you are really serious about this; I just thought you were doing this just for fun. It started like that but every new place, each battle, it brings a thrill to my eyes and adrenaline Rush that makes my pants wet. Drakesen laughed, you horny adrenaline Junkie I hope you're pokémon feel the same way. Oh you have no idea how right you are. She said to me with a lustful look at her face with a bit of shivering. Hey Viki are you okay you're shaking like you have a cold said Drakesen. Yeah I'm okay just daydreaming a bit maybe it's because of all this training and the partying. Yeah you should get some sleep you look tired it's nice talking to you Viki. Me too I will call you later, see you around said viki. We both said our goodbyes but not before she gave me a kiss on the cheek, she was always sweet like that.

When the party was over I helped my friend clean his house, it's took us hours to finish. Once we were finished we sat on his couch to play some video games. Hey Drakesen, what kind of career are you going to be going for asked jack? I never thought that far, I just wanted to get my education replied Drakesen. Well here's your chance to find something, ever thought about taking after your parents. Yes but I want to make my own path that makes me happy. But what about you I've seen a lot of science magazines when we were cleaning up. Yeah I am going in for healthcare professional for pokémon or in simple terms a doctor. That makes a lot of sense you was always in a chemistry class, definitely that last accident that nearly blew up the class. Jack puffed, you and the others are never going to let that go, well aleast there one person I have to hear that from. Drakesen laughed, come on you got to admit it was pretty funny when you ran out patting your butt to put out the fire. Jack laughed, yeah I guess it was pretty funny, but you really do need a career just ask if you need my help. I will keep that in mind, thanks for the offer. When it was getting dark outside I was heading home after we both said our goodbyes. But my friend had a point, I needed a career and there's no reason for me to not have one. By the time I went home my parents were asleep including my brother that was staying for a while. I went to my room to put on my pajamas and went to bed. Tomorrow will be the day my career begins.


End file.
